virtualvillagerswikifandomcom-20200213-history
List of Default Villager Names
This is a list of default villager names. At the age of two, they are named. The names are based off of different cultures. Many of the names are between 3-6 letters long. Male Names *Ahi - a kind of fish *Ahmik *Aitu *Akil *Ali *Akio - bright boy in Japanese *Akuaku *Amiri *Aneko *Anoki *Aroi *Atoi *Atoro *Azizi *Babaco - mountain papaya *Babu *Bali - Island in Indonesia *Balun - a device for converting a balanced line into an unbalanced line and vice versa *Bass - a kind of fish *Bau *Bobo - Spanish for clown/fool *Buco *Chip *Cheop - possibly derived from "Cheops", an Egyptian pharoah *Ciuk *Coho - a type of salmon *Cook - possibly from the Cook Islands *Daku - Aboriginal for sand *Dino *Dodi *Dodo - extinct flightless bird from Mauritius, an island in the Indian Ocean *Duto *Ecco - Italian for "here he is" *Eko *Elan - from a French word for joy *Elaku *Etini *Gamay *Ghali *Gin - Japanese for silver *Goro *Guapi - a town in Colombia *Hale *Hoani - a town in the Comoros, in East Africa *Holoku *Hokou *Hong *Hoto - Japanese dish *Howi *Ipo - Hawaiian for Darling *Iyasu - Japanese for 'to heal' *Jam *Joop *Kaki *Kamin *Kanyo *Kato *Kazuo - Japanese male name *Keiau *Kenan *Kenji - japenese for careful *Keopi *Kiamu *Kin *Kito *Ko *Koi - Japanese fish *Koko - Japense for 'fireworks' *Kon *Konan - Celtic, 'wolf hound', poss. related to Conan the Barbarian *Kontiki - a raft used by Thor Heyerdahl to travel across the Pacific Ocean to Polynesia from South America, proving that expeditions of this type were possible in prehistoric times. *Kumi *Kutu *Kwaku *Kwame - African (Ghana) word for 'born on Saturday' *Lanu *Lapis - a precious stone or gem *Lapo *Lelu *Lenok *Luau - a Hawaiian festival *Luc *Lupo *Mahalo - Hawaiian for thank you *Mahoi *Mali - country in Africa *Malik - Arabic word for leader, someone in charge *Malo - bad in Spanish *Maui - A character in Maori mythology; also, one of the Hawaiian islands. *Maupiti - a Tahitian island *Mavi *Mazi *Mem - thirteenth letter of many Semitic abjads *Mikio *Moki *Molo *Momo - Japanese for peach *Motu *Nanu *Natali - from Italian word for 'born' *Naoko - Japanese for 'obedient or well behaved child'. Actually a female name. *Nawat *Nasau *Nitio *Nobu *Noco *Nono *Nui - a group of islands in Tuvalu / Maori word for big *Nuru *Obi - another name for Obeah; Igbo for heart *Okau - Maori word for swimming place *Olu *Ongo *Oro - gold in spanish/italian *Paco - Spanish/Hispanic nickname for Francisco *Palau - an island nation in the South Pacific *Papago - indian tribe *Papu - Catalan Myth/Legend. *Peep *Penyo *Pepe - Spanish for Joey *Pichu - from Machu Picchu, ancient Inca mountain-city in Peru *Pilipili - African bird's-eye chili *Pinot - a kind of grapes *Pod *Poh *Polo *Ponui - maori word meaning "big night" *Popi *Puani - Swahili, to sail *Rangi - Maori word for sky *Rato *Riki *Roko *Rongo *Ruku *Saeco *Saku *Salak *Samar - Arabic for "dark night", usually a girl's name *Seven - the number seven *Sogan *Spok - probably from Spock, the familiar Star Trek character *Sulu - island in the Phillipenes *Suzu - Ball shaped japanese bell *Swahilli - Coast people *Tabu - a Polynesian cultural concept, from which the word taboo derives *Tanak *Tano *Tarik - Arabic for knock *Tau *Tapo *Tappo *Tapuari *Taupo *Tekoi *Tepoto - Coral Island *Tobi - "Our Jesus" in Nigerian *Tocai *Tolu *Tomil *Torak *Toto - The default scratch file name among French-speaking programmers *Truk *Tufu - "what is customary or proper" in the Teduray language of the Philippines *Uan *Udu *Vanau - north in Fijian *Watoto - Swahili for children *Watu *Weeko - "Beautiful girl" in Siouan *Yanuca *Yaro *Yap *Zen - a state of enlightenment in meditation Female Names *Agate - a semi-precious stone *Aida - Ethiopian princess, heroine of Verdi's opera Aida *Aisha - Swahili for life *Akua * Alana * Alapai * Alawa * Alitipa * Amaca - Hammock * Amaci * Amina * Aponi - Place in Arizona * Ariki * Atepa - Choctaw Indian word for home * Aziza - Persian surname, "beloved" * Baba * Banga * Bikini - A group of islands in the Pacific * Bixa - tropical tree with large pink flowers * Boga * Bora - language from South America; a wind; or a Island named Bora Bora * Bua * Caia - a small town in Mozambique * Cape * Chapa * Chepi * Chika - possibly from "chica", Spanish for little girl * Chimba * Chuka * City - a large town * Cola - a beverage or drink made with caramel and carbonated water -- also, a Lakotah Sioux word for "friend" * Coral * Dada - form of art Dama * Dofi * Epeli * Etini * Fafai * Fatai * Febi - pronuunced Pheobe * Fiji - an island nation in the South Pacific Ocean *Ginger - a plant used in cooking and herbal medicine * Gzifa *Hakuna - probably from "hakuna matata", Swahili for "no worries", * Hawa * Hebe - Greek goddess of youth * Hika - polynesian for daughter * Hina - a Polynesian goddess * Hope * Hoya * Huata * Hula - a Native Hawaiian dance * Huka - load * Hunga * Imala * Itchi * Iruwa * Isi * Jaha * Java - an island of Indonesia * Jem * Jomba * Kaana * Kai - Japanese for shell or shellfish / the Hawaiian word for ocean or sea / food in Maori * Kaimi * Kalea - Hawaiian for bright * Kali - A hindu goddess * Kappa - a Japanese river imp * Kaula - Hawaiian for prophet * Kasa * Kautawa * Kava * Kei * Kifa * Kiri - Maori for "fruit skin". * Kissa -Finnish For Cat * Kita * Kitika * Konichua - possibly from "konichi wa", Japanese greeting * Lala * Lalati - a place in Fiji * Latipa * Layla * Lomai * Lopa * Luna - Italian for moon * Mai * Makawa * Mama * Mamba - dance Manaka * Masou * Matate * Maya * Mikeka * Mina * Minga * Moka * Morea * Mua * Mucha * Naki * Nana - Maori word for grandmother / Italian word for a female dwarf * Napa * Napuka * Nasha * Natawa * Nishi - Japanese for west * Noa * Nunai * Nyota - Swahili for "star" * Okai * Onawa * Qwara * Pai * Paima * Palanke * Pana * Papaya - a citruis fruit * Parai * Penyo Pesa * Pickle - A pickled cucumber * Pita * Pink - a color * Poema - puma in dutch * Pupa * Raha * Raietea * Rapa * Romi * Safari * Sake * Salote * Sanda * Sanje * Sekai * Shiva - beauty / a Hindu god, known as the Lord of the Dance * Shuka - Maa for a piece of cloth worn over the shoulder * Sitsi * Soda - any various form of sodium carbonate * Sun * Swahili - Coast People * Tagate * Takai * Tala * Tamato * Tapa * Tarita * Tasiri * Taroa - one of the Marshall Islands * Taunga Tawa * Teate * Tenai * Thema * Tiare - Tahitian Gardenia * Tikina * Tita - could be from the Hawaiian word for "strong woman", or "defender, protector" in Latin * Titau * Titaua * Toga - a garment * Topaz - a mineral or gemstone * Tufi * Tuna - A type of fish Ula * Unagi - Eel * Upawa * Vava * Vivi * Vuaki * Waiata - Maori word meaning to sing * Waikiki - A small group of islands off the coast of New Zealand * Waipi * Wewe * Wiki - Hawaiian for fast. *Yasa * Yasawa - Island * Yepa * Yoki * Yucca - a plant * Zania Category:Browse